


Her to Him

by panther



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is not a perfect Jedi and Leia doesn't always follow the rules. They both know it is wrong but there is still this pull between them and despite finding out Luke is her brother, Leia can't push that pull aside so easily. She doubts he can either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Luke's parting words are too heavy for Leia to process properly with the battle going on around her. She pushes them to the back of her mind and forces herself not to connect the dots about her family and more importantly her father. There are other things that she needs to focus on and distractions will get people killed. She's almost annoyed with Luke for saying anything but understands why he did. He may never have another chance for one thing. It gets locked in a box and she forgets and takes out her frustrations subconsciously on the soldiers standing between them and their goal.

It is only when she gets shot that the box bursts open and she remembers. _My sister has it, my sister has it, my sister has it_ , and Luke is her brother and her feelings are _wrong_. Of course, she loves Han but Luke was different from Han in so many ways and so naive about the world despite his Jedi training. She has tried to let go of him and end things but she keeps being pulled back and maybe that has something to do with all of this too. They couldn't part because they were not meant to. Still, it is wrong and she doesn't want the knowledge Luke has given her, the weight that he has placed upon her already heavy shoulders. She felt guilty enough already about the way she let him into her bed when Han had lain frozen in the desert at the hands of her own _father_. 

Luck is on their side and even with her being wounded they manage to get into the command centre and then get the shield down in time. All she can do then is press a bandage to her arm and watch the skies, hoping. She hopes for so many things. She hopes that the men and women she has sent up there will make it home, that the Death Star will be brought down, that the Emperor will somehow fail to escape and that Luke will get out before it is too late. She has no way of being sure that he has been taken up but somehow she can feel it, just like she can feel that he is still alive despite the explosions erupting from the battle station. 

More of the Rebellion's ships erupt into flame but they take many of the Empire's with them and then suddenly one of the eruptions from the Death Star is different, like it is coming from its very bowels. Red flame scurries across the centre of the battle station and then the sky is blinding white as it explodes across the night sky. Leia can hear cheers all around her but her eyes remain fixed upon the sky, no smile upon her face. Then she feels it, a warm feeling in her stomach that somehow reassures her that Luke got out. He is _alive_.

Han pulls her into the celebrations but she can't let herself relax until she has seen him with her own eyes. She assures him Luke is her brother and nothing is going on between them and nothing will and it feels bitter on her tongue. Reports filter in of what happened up there and many seem certain that the Emperor and Vader both are dead. Part of her things she should feel _something_ more than elation at the news but she can't. The news is too new, too raw and to her Vader is nothing more than the monster who was willing to torture her for information. Her father died while Vader stood behind her and did nothing. 

When Luke does appear, she runs to him and launches herself into his arms. He crumbles under her weight and they nearly fall to the floor. She laughs but his face is tired and his eyes troubled. Clearly has feels differently than she. They can't say much before they are dragged back to the celebration and the way Luke sinks down onto a log worries Leia and sends her in search of food and a hot drink. He devours them greedily and doesn't look at her and she wonders how long he has known and how many times he came to her bed anyway. Perhaps they are just as bad as each other. 

It is late into the night that they find time alone. Han is drunk on euphoria and drink and doesn't notice Luke take her hand and pull her out into the forest, away from the firelight and the noise. She knows that touch, and does nothing to stop Luke when he pulls her close and kisses her. He isn't gentle and Leia thinks to herself that frustration isn't an emotion Jedi's are meant to have but then Luke does so much that a good Jedi shouldn't. He is naive but not innocent. 

"It is over. They are dead. Vader is dead," he breathes softly against her cheek and she buries herself in his chest and inhales his scent. He smells of ash and wet leaves and she shakes her head and laughs.

"No, it isn't. Not even close, farmboy," she says quietly, ignoring his comment about her father because she's still not ready and doesn't think she will be for a long time. "So, you're my brother. You shouldn't kiss me I'm your sister so you say. Not even as a celebration for victory would that kiss be ok."

"I have been doing a lot of things I shouldn't since I met you. I should never have been kissing you. Things will be different now but..."

"You can't let go either?" Leia asks. 

"I should be able to. I'm a Jedi and I....I should be able to," Luke sighs, squeezing her to him before letting her go and taking several steps back. "We should go back. Our absence will be noted."

"It never has been before," Leia points out, He shakes his head and disappears into the darkness back towards the camp, leaving Leia with her thoughts. The knowledge changes nothing for her and Luke. It will only impact other people. Yes, it is wrong but it was wrong before and it didn't stop them then. She doubts very much that it will stop them now. 

_My sister has it_. Yes, the force, the pull. It pulls him to her and her to him and they can't fight that.


	2. Doubled Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have been trying to fight at the pull between them but now their efforts lie in tatters in the tiny spaces between them as their knees press together in the dark.

They double up because the end of the Emperor wasn't the end of the war entirely and supplies are still limited. People know they are siblings now and think it will be less awkward for Luke and Leia because at least they know each other which is more than can be said for some. If only. They have been trying to fight at the pull between them but now their efforts lie in tatters in the tiny spaces between them as their knees press together in the dark. A pair of pilots sleep top and tail in another bed and all four are squashed into what is basically a supply cupboard stuffed with two single beds and lamp. Maybe it would be easier on them if one turned and faced away but easy wasn't their way. 

Both are mentally and physically exhausted and neither can sleep. Adrenaline pulses weakly in their veins and Luke slips his knee a little higher between Leia's legs. They haven't been on the same planet for months and it makes them wild and careless. After the battle on Endor and the revelations before and after Leia has become far more aware of her heightened senses, especially when it comes to her twin, and it makes her head spin to be lying next to Luke and be so _aware_ of him. Reaching out across the stars he was a dim light and now in front of her he's a lit beacon. Her head pulses and she strokes his arm lightly with her fingers and peers out into the dark towards the other bed, trying to sense if they are awake or not, a threat or not. 

They should sleep, should conserve their energy, should stop and move apart and perhaps get separate rooms altogether given their history but they don't. They never do.

Luke's thoughts betray him and wander into places a Jedi's never should like if he could use his powers to keep the other occupants of the room asleep long enough to touch his sister the way a brother never should. At least, not on the worlds they grew up on. For other species, races and groups it wouldn't be frowned on at all. Genetic consequences either don't exist or are ignored and that thought is enough to prod Luke into trying to justify his actions. It is enough to make him reach out across the room but Jedi or not his teachings are limited and his powers still growing. 

The consequences of that sort of mistake are too much.

His mind constantly battles what he feels he deserves and what he thinks he shouldn't have. It is just so much harder to resist when Leia is letting out those soft little breathes and scooting down the bed until his knee is pressed against her heat. Luke grows hard and uncomfortable in his cotton trousers, hardly able to contain a gasp of his own when Leia shifts forward again and changes all the angles until her breasts are pressed to Luke's chest and her stomach is rubbing at his hardness.

The consequences are there, right across the room, out in the hall and down the corridor waiting to overhear but Leia grew up avoiding assassination attempts and Luke has never had anything worth risking until now so consequences be damned they fall together anyway.


End file.
